La tercera Evans
by brenic1love
Summary: Jasmine, hermana menor de Lily, deberá sacar fuerzas de dónde no las tiene para hacerle frente al destino que le aguarda. Su único deseo es proteger a su familia y salvar al único hombre que siempre ha amado aunque para este solo sea su mejor amiga.
1. Capítulo 1: Una bruja en la familia

POV Narrador

Era una mañana común y corriente en la casa Evans, la tranquilidad imperaba en el derredor y el olor a panquecillos recién hechos trepó por las escaleras hasta lograr despertar el estómago de las 3 niñas que habitaban en el feliz hogar. Como una tromba el trio arribó a la cocina y se apoderó de los suculentos manjares que su madre con tanto amor les había preparado. Unos momentos después llegó Vincent Evans, el padre más tierno y benévolo que hubiese podido desear aquella familia. Todo era sonrisas, palabras cariñosas y juegos inocentes, los miembros de aquel hogar estaban muy lejos de pensar que ese día cambiaría sus vidas permanentemente.

Unos firmes golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la armoniosa rutina. Violet Dougal se dirigió con presteza a averiguar quién había acudido a ellos a tan tempranas horas, decir que su sorpresa fue enorme cuando se encontró en el umbral con un hombre de cabello completamente gris, una barba extremadamente larga y con atuendo digno de una fiesta de disfraces, sería quedarse corto.

Violet era una mujer inteligente, bondadosa y cortés por lo cual recibió a aquel extraño con una encantadora sonrisa, pasando por alto lo increíblemente raro que le parecía.

-Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?-

-Muy buenos días, usted deber ser la Señora Evans, es un placer. Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore y estoy aquí porque me gustaría conversar un momento con usted y su familia sobre un tema de gran importancia.-

Pese a la escasa explicación y las confusas palabras que le dirigió, Violet decidió hacer pasar al hombre y darle la oportunidad de hablar, después de todo en su azul mirada solo pudo encontrar bondad. Le ofreció algo de beber y comer, la hospitalidad era una de las principales características de los Evans, cosa que todos sus vecinos estimaban y agradecían, bueno, casi todos.

-Panecillos con frutillas, delicioso, hace mucho que no tenía la oportunidad comer algo así. Se los agradezco infinitamente.-

El desayuno volvió a la normalidad, el ambiente no podría ser mejor y todo sería igual salvo por cierto viejo ojiazul que saboreaba cada bocado como si fuese lo más espectacular del mundo. Una vez que hubieron terminado, que los platos yacían en el fregadero y los miembros de la familia junto con el peculiar visitante se trasladaran a la sala, las incógnitas fueron resolviéndose de a poco.

-Bien, una vez más, mil gracias por el glorioso desayuno Señora Evans. Es usted una auténtica joya de la cocina.-

Las mejillas de Violet se sonrosaron mientras que sus finos labios esbozaron una tímida sonrisa.

-Se preguntarán, ¿qué hace un viejo sentado en nuestra sala después de devorarse nuestra comida? Pues, como se lo dije anteriormente a la Señora Evans, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore y soy el Director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.-

Las quijadas de los Evans fácilmente podrían haber tocado el piso y sus ojos pasado por bolas de pin pon ¿magia y hechicería? Esas eran cosas que solo pertenecían a los cuentos no al mundo real y, sin duda, no a su común y corriente hogar.

-Sí, probablemente, también crean que es una locura todo eso de la magia pero no es así, es real, tan real como ustedes y como yo o como el amor que puedo sentir en esta casa. ¡Ay! El amor, la magia más poderosa de todas. De hecho, estoy aquí para entregarles esto.-

Extendió a la familia un sobre amarillento que Vincent cogió y abrió de inmediato, dentro encontró 2 hojas que, junto a su esposa, se dispuso a leer.

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

 _Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _(Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de magos del Wizengamot, Jefe Supremo)_

 _Querida: Señorita Lily Evans._

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

 _Cordialmente:_

 _Profesora McGonagall._

 _Subdirectora._

 _Uniforme, los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

 _Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo._

 _Un_ _sombrero_ _negro puntiagudo para uso diario._

 _Un par de_ _guantes_ _protectores._

 _Una_ _capa_ _de invierno._

 _Libros:_

 _Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes_ _libros_ _:_

 _El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos_ _Miranda Goshawk_

 _Una Historia de la Magia_ _, Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Teoría Mágica_ _, Adalbert Waffling_

 _Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes_ _, Emeric Switch_

 _Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos_ _, Phyllida Spore_

 _Filtros y Pociones Mágicas_ _, Arsenius Jigger_

 _Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos_ _, Newt Scamander_

 _Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección_ _, Quentim Trimble_

 _Resto del equipo:_

 _1_ _varita_ _._

 _1 caldero de peltre número 2._

 _1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

 _1_ _telescopio_ _._

 _1_ _balanza_ _de latón. Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo._

 _SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER_ _ESCOBAS_ _PROPIAS._

Cuando terminaron de leer por segunda vez, le extendieron las hojas a Lily y compartieron una sonrisa deslumbrante, fue Violet quien rompió el silencio.

-Una bruja en la familia, qué maravilla.-

Ambos padres estaban extasiados con la noticia, su hija, su Lily era mucho más especial de lo que nunca se pudieron imaginar. Giraron para verla y descubrieron en ella la misma felicidad que los estaba invadiendo en ese momento. Agradecieron al mago por su visita y escucharon atentamente cada instrucción que les dio, cuando se dispuso a marcharse ya había pasado más de una hora pero las caras de expectación de los Evans seguía siendo la misma del principio. Se fue muy contento de que se hubieran tomado la noticia de tan buena manera, se fue ignorando a Petunia, la mayor de las niñas que ahora miraba con enojo a la pequeña pelirroja.


	2. Capítulo 2: Últimas noticias

Querido diario:

Perdóname por no haberte escrito hasta ahora pero es que ha ocurrido algo que de verdad necesito decirte, algo maravilloso. Aquí va.

Ayer por la mañana un hombre increíble nos visitó. Tenía una barba tan larga y blanca como nunca había visto y unos ojos pequeños y muy azules. Su ropa era maravillosa. Usaba un vestido morado brillante con estrellas por todos lados, mis padres dijeron que se llama túnica, y un sombrero ¿puedes imaginarlo? Un sombrero también morado y puntiagudo.

El hombre, no recuerdo su nombre, espera. Ah sí, Dimblenor. No, no era así. Dame un minuto, en la carta estaba escrito su nombre.

Dumbledore, Albus muchos otros nombres Dumbledore. ¿Adivinas quién es? No, claro que no. ¿Cómo podrías? Pues es el Director del colegio de magia y hechicería llamado Hogwarts. Sí, ya sé lo que estás pensando, la magia existe, es una locura pero es verdad. ¿Recuerdas todos esos cuentos sobre sirenas, hadas, elfos y dragones que papás nos contaba antes de dormir? Pues son reales.

El profesor Dumbledore nos habló durante un buen rato sobre el mundo mágico, así es como él lo llamó y es que resulta que realmente hay otro mundo viviendo a la par del nuestro pero escondido de los ojos de las personas que no usan magia, "muggles" creo que es el término correcto.

En el mundo mágico existen los magos y las brujas, seres humanos capaces de usar la magia por medio de una varita. ¡Una varita mágica! ¿Estás gritando de la emoción como yo? Bueno, eres un diario y sé que no pero si fueras una persona estoy convencida que gritarías conmigo.

Los libros del Callejón Diagon, ese es el lugar donde se compran toda clase de cosas mágicas. Túnicas como las de Dumbledore, uniformes para Hogwarts, pociones, varitas, por cierto, el mago o bruja no escoge su varita porque es la varita quien los escoge a ellos ¿impresionante no?, también puedes conseguir libros y todas esas cosas que vienen en la carta de aceptación de Hogwarts. Mis favoritos son los libros porque ahí viene todo sobre ese extraño mundo, así es como supe que existen los elfos, las hadas, los duendes (ellos son los encargados del banco Gringotts, el banco de los magos), los centauros, los dragones y tantas y tantas otras criaturas mágicas.

Por eso no pude escribirte hasta este momento, ayer estaba demasiado emocionada como para escribir y hoy me devoré todos los libros que pude antes de que papá y mamá me dijeran que tenía que dormir. Estoy tan feliz, no puedo creer que todo este nuevo mundo se abriera ante nosotros, bueno, ante Lily.

Es cierto, no te he dicho la mejor parte, ¿estás preparado? Tan, tan ,tan. Mi hermana Lily fue aceptada en Hogwarts, ella es una bruja y por eso el Director vino a darnos la noticia y también por eso fuimos hoy mismo a comprar todo lo que ella necesitaría. La varita que la escogió fue una de 26 cm de madera de sauce, flexible. Según el libro de teoría mágica, esa varita es muy útil para realizar encantamientos. Espero que sea cierto porque ya revisé y hay como mil encantamientos diferentes, aunque sé que no será un problema porque Lily es muy inteligente, estoy segura que será la mejor. La voy a extrañar demasiado cuando se vaya.

Lo único malo de todo esto es que para asistir a Hogwarts se debe vivir ahí así que Lily se mudará el 1 de septiembre. Eso me pone muy triste, ya no veré a mi hermana ni podré jugar con ella hasta las vacaciones de navidad que es cuando vendrá a casa, pero ella me prometió escribirme lo más seguido que pueda, papá le regaló una hermosa lechuza blanca llamada "snow" para que pueda hacernos llegar las cartas, ese es el correo común en el mundo mágico.

Otra cosa que me desagrada es Petunia, desde que le dieron la carta a Lily no deja de mirarla mal y de hacer comentarios para molestarla. No entiendo ¿por qué está tan enfadada? Es Lily, nuestra hermana quien, de entre todo el mundo, fue elegida para una de las cosas más maravillosas de todo el universo. Debería estar feliz por ella, además a nosotras también se nos dio la oportunidad de conocer ese mundo porque aunque no formemos parte directa, el simple hecho de poder saber sobre él ya es grandioso. Lily no vio mal que estuviéramos con ella en todo momento ni que la bombardeáramos con preguntas ni que yo tomara prestados sus libros, incluso prometió comprarme uno en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

En fin, estoy muy emocionada y contenta pero debo dormir ya, quiero despertarme temprano para poder seguir leyendo mucho más sobre el mundo mágico, tranquilo que juro mantenerte al tanto de todo lo que vaya descubriendo.

Te quiere, Jasmine Evans.

Nox (No te esperabas esto ¿cierto? Jajaja es un encantamiento para apagar la luz de la varita, creada por su hechizo contrario "Lumos", a partir de ahora esta será nuestra despedida).


	3. Capítulo 3: El chico de ojos oscuros

Querido Diario:

Severus Snape. Ese es su nombre. Sé que estás ansioso por saber todo sobre el Mundo Mágico y que tienes demasiadas páginas llenas con lo mucho que me llama la atención ese chico de cabellos y ojos oscuros que vive en la Calle de la Hilandera pero, por Dios, hoy por fin supe su nombre, hoy por fin escuché su voz y me miró. ¿Te lo crees? Él me miró.

Estábamos jugando Petunia, Lily yo como siempre, en el jardín cerca de casa. Entonces le pedí a Lily que tratara de usar su magia y lo logró, convirtió una hermosa flor en una aún más hermosa mariposa. Petunia, ya sabes cómo es, empezó a gritar y a decirle cosas feas a Lily y se metió en la casa. Yo abrasé a Lily y le dije que no hiciera caso de la tonta de Petunia, que no era rara y ella sólo estaba molesta porque no podía hacer magia. Fue entonces cuando él apareció, de detrás de un árbol, es mucho más alto de lo que me imaginaba cuando lo veía de lejos.

Se agachó a recoger otra flor, tal como Lily lo había hecho, y… chan chan chan… también la convirtió en una mariposa. El chico de la Hilandera es un mago. Lily y él hablaron muchísimo, Severus irá a Hogwarts pero él ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo porque su madre también es una bruja. Es increíble cómo vivimos cerca de ellos todos estos años y jamás lo supimos, bueno, nuestros demás vecinos tampoco saben lo de Lily.

En fin. Mi reacción cuando Lily nos presentó fue increíble. Me quedé ahí parada y mirándolo como boba. Es que no es lo mismo escaparme de vez en cuando para verlo sentado en el árbol fuera de su casa mientras lee o para asomarme por su ventana para dejarle comida en su cuarto cuando está profundamente dormido. Claro que no le dije nada de eso, seguramente hubiera salido corriendo si se hubiera enterado.

Creo que no le caí muy bien, al menos no tan bien como Lily. Me miró no con odio pero sí con desagrado. Tal vez sea porque soy menor que él aunque sólo son dos años, o quizá no le agraden los que no hacen magia, aunque creo que en realidad no le agrada nadie, tal vez por todo lo que su papá les hace a él y a su mamá. El señor Snape es un hombre muy malo, siempre los está tratando horrible, les grita, los castiga, los deja sin comer y creo que golpea a Severus aunque nunca lo he visto.

Como sea, me alegra que ahora Lily vaya a ser su amiga, así él no estará solo ni ella tampoco. Por lo menos ambos tendrán a alguien conocido en ese enorme y extraño lugar y quién sabe, a lo mejor con el tiempo termino agradándole a Severus.

Eso es todo por hoy, ah y para que no creas que no te dije nada nuevo. Te enseñaré las tres cosas que aprendí hoy sobre el Mundo Mágico. 1.- Wingardium Leviosa es un hechizo que sirve para hacer flotar las cosas. 2.- Acónito y Luparia son la misma planta. 3.- Nunca, jamás, le hagas cosquillas a un dragón.

P.D. Encontré a Petunia escribiéndole una carta a Dumbledore donde le pedía que la aceptara en Hogwarts y le prometía ser la mejor estudiante, desarrollar increíbles habilidades mágicas. No entiende que no se puede elegir ser una bruja o un mago, la magia te elige a ti. Sólo espero que, cuando Dumbledore le diga que no, ella no se desquite con Lily. Yo la tolero y la sé controlar pero Lily siempre termina sintiéndose mal cuando Petunia la insulta. En fin, que pases una linda noche. Te veo más tarde.

Nox.


	4. Capítulo 4: Andén 9 34

Querido diario:

Hoy estoy muy triste y muy feliz al mismo tiempo. Fuimos a dejar a Lily al Expresso de Hogwarts. La estación es enorme y el andén es el número 9 ¾ ¿Es una locura no? El jefe de estación se puso rojo como un tomate cuándo papá le preguntó por él, creyó que le estábamos jugando una broma. Por suerte, Severus y su mamá nos vieron y nos ayudaron a entrar. Resulta que la entrada es un muro en medio de los andenes 9 y 10, simplemente hay que atravesarlo corriendo. Fue increíble ver a tantos magos y tantas brujas juntos. Todos iban con sus carritos llenos de cosas igual que nosotros.

Petunia no quiso ir, dijo que no deseaba ver a más fenómenos ni presenciar nada que tuviera que ver con ellos. ¿Adivinaste? Sí, así es, Dumbledore se negó a dejarla entrar al colegio y desde entonces aborrece todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia. Yo estaba muy emocionada y feliz pero cuando llegó el momento de que Lily y Severus subieran al tren, sentí una presión muy fuerte en mi pecho. Ya no podría ver a mi hermana ni a mi… bueno… ni a Severus. Empecé a llorar, fue sin querer pero no pude evitarlo, voy a extrañarlos demasiado.

Lily me abrasó y prometió que escribiría cada que pudiera, luego se despidió de mis papás, también ella estaba llorando. Mamá me dijo que debíamos irnos e íbamos a hacerlo pero recordé algo. Me quité la mochila de los hombros, saqué lo que llevaba dentro y corrí hasta Lily y Severus. Los dos se quedaron parados viéndome como si estuviera loca, bueno sólo Severus me veía como si estuviera loca, Lily seguía llorando.

A mi hermana le di el libro de cuentos que era mi favorito, cada noche ella iba a mi habitación y me leía uno diferente, sólo así lograba dormir tranquilamente. Le dije que era para que no olvidara que cuando volviera yo querría escuchar mis cuentos, la verdad es que lo único que quería es que no me olvidara a mí. Lily sonrió pero lloró todavía más.

Severus se veía incómodo pero aún así le di la caja de chocolates que había comprado para él. Mamá me llevó a la tienda y estoy segura que pensó que era para Lily pues acabé con todos mis ahorros que eran para comprarme un juego de química, me fascina hacer experimentos. Él se quedó helado pero después de un rato los tomó, yo sabía que amaba el chocolate, en casa, cada que tenía uno en mi poder, me escabullía para ir a dejárselo hasta su habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Hizo un gesto extraño con la boca, casi como una sonrisa y me hizo tan feliz porque jamás lo había visto hacerlo y me lo había hecho a mí. No pude evitar abrazarlo y darle un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de volver a correr pero en dirección a la salida del andén. Mi corazón iba tan rápido que creí que me desmayaría ahí mismo. Cuando mis padres me alcanzaron preguntaron si estaba bien y yo sólo pude asentir rápidamente sin poder dejar de acariciarme los labios.

Quisiera saber qué hizo después de que me fui, tal vez se lo pregunte a Lily en una de nuestras cartas, aunque ¿y si él la lee? No, mejor esperaré a las vacaciones. Bueno voy a estudiar un rato, ya no sobre magia pues mi colegio muggle me espera mañana, debo volver a mi realidad. Ah y gracias por escucharme siempre, aunque sea porque no te queda de otra.

Nox.


	5. Ya casi

Hola, brujas, magos y demás criaturitas fantásticas. Sé que he sido una ingrata con ustedes y los tengo en el abandono pero ya que logré organizarme y la inspiración regresó, les tengo noticias.

A partir del lunes 13 de febrero comenzaré a actualizar las historias que tengo pendientes, el calendario quedará de la siguiente manera:

Lunes: Porque lo merecemos (Crossover de Harry Potter y Charmed).

Miércoles: La tercera Evans.

Jueves: La bruja y el cazador (Si les gusta The walking dead dénle una oportunidad y díganme qué les parece).

Viernes: Verde y escarlata, la heredera del gran poder.

Sábado ó Domingo: Maratón de una de las historias pendientes (las iré rolando).

Ya que falta una semana para que empiecen las actualizaciones, este fin de semana que viene (sábado o domingo), como compensación, haré un maratón de alguna de las historias (voten en los comentarios y la que tenga más votos ganará). Los maratones constarán de 4 capítulos aunque si me inspiro muy cañón pueden ser de más.

Les agradezco a los que siguen pendientes y quiero decirles que los quiero. Cualquier cosa estoy al alcance de un comentario ó mensaje privado.

Besos.


	6. Capítulo 5: Un regalo sorpresa

Querido diario:

Vivir con Petunia es una auténtica pesadilla. Creí que no había modo de que fuera más insoportable pero, me equivoqué. Resulta que apenas era medio día del primer día de escuela y ella ya tenía a todo el mundo enterado sobre el cambio de colegio de Lily. Lo peor es que les dijo puras mentiras, que la habían expulsado porque tenía problemas de comportamiento, que era una rara sin remedio, por más que me cansé de desmentirla, nadie me ponía atención. Me peleé con las que decían ser mis amigas pues ya hasta le habían puesto apodo "Lily Fenómeno Evans"

Al llegar a casa encaré a Petunia pero a ella no le importó nada de lo que le dije. Siguió gritando a los cuatro vientos que Lily era una aberración de la naturaleza, la única frase más o menos complicada que tenía en su vocabulario y resultaba ser para insultar a una de sus hermanas, y que yo era una tonta si seguía viéndola como siempre porque seguramente terminaría dañándome.

Mamá llegó justo cuando estaba por saltar encima de ella y nos preguntó el porqué de nuestra actitud, ninguna le dijo nada. A Petunia no le convenía que se enterara de las tonterías que decía mientras que yo no quería lastimarla con la verdad, ¿cómo le dices a tu propia madre que su hija mayor es peor que una Acromántula (una araña horripilante y carnívora)? Tomó nuestro silencio como si sólo hubiésemos estado peleando por el último trozo de pastel y nos envió a hacer nuestros deberes.

Iba a subir enseguida a contarte lo mal que me sentía pero cuando llegué a mi habitación encontré una preciosa lechuza blanca posada en la ventana, era Snow y traía un paquete en el pico, corrí a recibirlo y le di un puñado de frutos secos que había comprado para estas situaciones.

Apenas si pude contenerme para no destrozar el envoltorio. Dentro encontré una carta y un libro. Lo primero que vi fue la carta, ansiaba leer todo lo que Lily pudiera contarme de Hogwarts. Resulta que bajaron del Expresso y unas canoas que remaban solas los llevaron hasta el…, respira porque no lo creerás, hasta el ¡castillo!, un enorme, antiguo e impresionante castillo, la Profesora McGonagall (maestra de transformaciones y subdirectora) los guio al Gran Comedor.

El Gran Comedor es grandísimo, con cuatro largas mesas (una para cada casa) oh cierto, no te lo dije. Hogwarts divide a sus alumnos en cuatro casas, cada una en honor a uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts: Slytherin (la casa de Salazar, para los más astutos, su escudo es una serpiente), Hufflepuff (la casa de Helga, para los leales de corazón, el tejón es su animal), Ravenclaw (la casa de Rowena, para los que se rigen por la inteligencia, el águila los representa) y Gryffindor (la casa de Gryffindor, para los valientes, son los leones de la escuela).

El techo del Gran Comedor está encantado, tal como lo leí en el libro de Historia de Hogwarts que Lily se compró, y parecía el cielo nocturno con velas flotantes. Lily fue enviada a Gryffindor y Severus a Slytherin. Me puse triste al leer eso porque no estarían juntos pero me alegré cuando noté que la letra de la carta cambió, ya no era la redonda y algo movida de Lily sino era una letra mucho más estilizada y perfecta. Te transcribiré el mensaje que tenía esa letra, a ver si tú logras descubrir algo que se me haya pasado a mí.

" _Jasmine, quiero agradecerte los chocolates, estuvieron deliciosos. Y bueno, la verdad es que, no suelo recibir muchos regalos y me sentí mal por no haber tenido uno para ti así que le pedí a Lily que me dejara usar también a Snow para hacerte llegar algo. El libro que te llegó junto con la carta es muy preciado para mí porque fue un regalo de mamá pero tu hermana me ha dicho que te gusta mucho leer, sobre todo historias fantásticas, está escrito en runas pero mamá lo tradujo para mí, tiene anotaciones de ambos, espero que realmente lo disfrutes._

 _Atte. Severus Snape."_

Lily después me envió besos y saludos para todos y me dijo que apenas pudiera me escribiría más pero mi cabeza seguía repitiendo las palabras de Severus. Me había regalado algo y no cualquier cosa sino algo que realmente significaba mucho para él. Estoy saltando de felicidad, tal vez si le agrade. Gracias por leerme, eres el único amigo cercano que me queda. Ahora debo ir a responderle a Lily y a Severus y después me pondré a leer mi maravilloso regalo, "Los cuentos de Beedle el bardo". Te quiero.

Nox.


	7. Capítulo 6: Nieve y cuarteto de tontos

Querido diario:

Volvieron, por fin. Sólo estarán durante las vacaciones de navidad pero lo importante es que llegaron. Debemos tratar de no hacer ruido mientras te cuento porque pasan de las cuatro de la mañana y se supone que debería estar dormida pero no quería irme a la cama sin decirte todo lo que pasó.

Fuimos a recoger a Lily por la mañana, Severus estaba con ella, me acerqué y los abrasé a ambos y mamá y papá lo invitaron a él y la Señora Snape a que vinieran a la casa a comer. En cuanto terminamos de comer corrimos al parque, ahí estuvimos jugando mientras ellos me contaban cosas maravillosas de Hogwarts.

Hablaron del Bosque prohibido donde que se encuentra en el exterior del colegio y dónde habitan toda clase de criaturas y cosas espeluznantes, del quidditch que es el juego oficial del Mundo Mágico y que a Severus no le agrada mucho, de encantamientos que reparan cosas al instante y transforman animales en copas, todo fue increíble, no terminaría nunca de nombrar la cantidad de cosas que me dijeron.

Quería que me mostraran algo de lo que aprendieron pero sabía que era imposible, la ley para la regulación de la magia en menores les prohibía usar sus poderes fuera del colegio. Severus y Lily me dieron como mil obsequios, grajeas de todos los sabores, ejemplares del "Profeta" (el periódico de los magos), postales con descripciones detalladas de todo lo que veían, había una de un lugar llamado Hogsmeade (es el único pueblo cien por ciento mágico de toda Gran Bretaña ¿fantástico no?) y de otros como "La casa de los gritos", "Salón de té de Madam Pudipié", "Honeydukes" y de un millón más.

Lo que más me gustó de todo, fueron los libros que me dieron. Eran los que habían utilizado en Hogwarts con sus comentarios respectivos de cada asignatura, en especial los libros de Severus tenían muchísimas anotaciones. Me hizo sentir tan feliz que se tomaran tantas molestias por mí, sabía que no era parte de su mundo pero tener todo esto me hacía sentir que eso no importaba pues los tenía a ellos y eso era un trillón de veces mejor.

La verdad es que lo más maravilloso del día ocurrió a media tarde. Mamá le pidió a Lily que la acompañara a comprar unas cosas y la Señora Snape le dijo a Severus que lo esperaría en casa así que nos quedamos solos. Al principio, lo noté algo incómodo con mi presencia, era normal pues no estaba acostumbrado a estar solo con alguien que no fuera Lily y aunque ya fuéramos amigos, gracias a las cartas que hemos estado compartiendo desde su llegada a Hogwarts, nunca habíamos pasado tiempo juntos.

Lo que hice para "romper el hielo" fue, literalmente, "romper el hielo". Me levanté y, sin que pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, le lancé una enorme bola de nieve directo a la cara. Me vio furioso, hasta pensé que explotaría o algo, me arrepentí de haber hecho lo que hice e iba a pedirle disculpas cuando otra bola de nieve golpeó mi mejilla derecha y escuché sus carcajadas. Sobra decir que los dos terminamos empapados de pies a cabeza pero no nos importó. Jugamos a las escondidas, a la búsqueda del tesoro, a las atrapadas, hasta inventamos un juego que consistía en formularnos preguntas sobre el Mundo Mágico (a Severus casi le da un ataque cuando gané).

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido y mamá y Lily volvieron, me entristecí porque mamá dijo que ya era muy tarde y que Severus debía volver a casa. No quería que se fuera y parecía que él tampoco quería irse, aunque al ver cómo miraba a Lily, supe que no era por mí. Al final, mamá accedió y llamó a la Señora Snape para preguntarle si Severus podía quedarse a dormir en casa y ella aceptó. Cenamos y tomamos chocolate caliente con malvaviscos.

Estuvimos jugando un rato más hasta que Lily se quedó dormida, entonces Severus me contó sobre cómo era estar en Slytherin. Al parecer a los chicos de esa casa no les agradan los hijos de padres muggles, los llaman "sangre sucia", y dicen que no deberían permitirles entrar a Hogwarts, Severus me aseguró que él no comparte sus ideas pero que es realmente difícil ponerse en su contra pues sería algo así como tener que estarse cuidando la espalda todo el tiempo y ya tenía suficiente con los tontos de Gryffindor que lo molestaban.

"Los merodeadores", así se hacían llamar pero no eran más que una pandilla de niños tontos y desubicados que disfrutaban de molestar a los demás, en estos momentos, su víctima preferida era Severus y siempre le hacían la vida imposible ya sea que se burlaran de su físico (que a mí me parecía perfecto) o de la ropa que usaba (es vieja pero ¿eso qué más da? Lo que importa no es cómo luces por fuera sino por dentro), él trató de ignorarlos pero se dio cuenta que eso no funcionaba y comenzó a atacarlos también aunque Lily siempre los salía defendiendo con la excusa de que "sólo eran unos inmaduros".

Pues déjame decirte que inmaduros o no, desde ya, odio a esos cuatro y si pudiera les haría pagar todo lo que le hacen a Severus, estoy segura que ellos no son perfectos, ni de cerca. Ooops, debo irme, escucho pasos, seguramente es papá, dejé a Severus en la sala hace pocos minutos y seguramente me escuchó entrar a la habitación. Te dejo y si llegas a tener alguna idea para vengarme del cuarteto de tontos, por favor, házmela saber.

Nox.

* * *

 ***Hola, hola, sólo quiero darles las gracias a los que leen esta historia, la hago con todo el amor y, de verdad, espero les guste. También aprovecho para decirles que los siguientes capítulos, al igual que este, tendrán grandes saltos en la línea temporal pero hay una poderosa razón para ello y la entenderán cuando llegue el momento, lo prometo. Gracias por sus votos, gracias por sus coments, gracias por leer. Nox.**


	8. Cap 7: Malas personas, buenos amigos

Querido diario:

Hola, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?, ¿por qué algunas personas son tan crueles? Es que no lo entiendo. Ay, lo siento, te manché, es que no puedo parar de llorar. Siento dentro de mi pecho como si algo se hubiera roto y me duele mucho. ¿Crees que si te platico lo que pasó pueda dejar de llorar? Le prometí a Severus que no le diría a nadie pero tú no cuentas en esa promesa ¿verdad?

Bueno, mañana Lily y Severus regresan al colegio y yo no podré ir a acompañarlos a la estación porque sigo castigada, ya sabes, por haberle dado un golpe a Petunia cuando volvió a ofender a Lily, entonces decidí ir a despedirme de Severus y le llevé el dibujo de Slytherin que hice para él, en la parte de atrás le puse una foto de Lily, él y yo que mamá nos tomó en navidad, para que no se olvide de mí.

Obviamente me tuve que escapar y escabullirme a su cuarto por la ventana, casi le da un infarto cuando me vio pero se relajó rápido y me dejó entrar. Le gustó mucho mi regalo y me hizo muy feliz eso, platicamos mucho tiempo mientras comíamos bombones con chocolate (los que le di en navidad).

Estar con Severus es genial porque con él puedo platicar de millones de cosas sin que me mire extraño porque siempre tengo algo que decir o porque le hago muchas preguntas cuándo no tengo idea de lo que me está hablando, al contrario, siempre tiene una respuesta para mí y si no es así, ambos vamos a buscarla ya sea en libros o preguntando a alguien mayor. También nos encanta a los dos hacer experimentos, teorías e investigaciones. Hasta hicimos una lista de cosas que se nos ocurrieron podrían funcionar para mejorar algunas pociones, claro que eso sólo él lo podrá probar cuando esté en Hogwarts pero prometió que me escribirá todos los detalles de los resultados.

En fin, nos lo pasábamos tan bien como siempre hasta que comenzamos a escuchar ruidos que venían de la sala. Severus se tensó y vi cómo empezó a tener mucho miedo, ahí fue que confirmé lo que te había dicho antes. El señor Snape golpea a la señora Snape, Severus y yo lo vimos, escondidos, desde las escaleras.

Cuando acabó de golpearla se fue de la casa y la señora Snape nada más se metió a su cuarto, ni siquiera nos prestó atención a pesar de que pasó a lado nuestro. Severus corrió a su cuarto y yo lo seguí, primero se enojó mucho y empezó a tirar todo lo que veía, me dio algo de miedo, pero después se tiró al suelo a llorar, yo ya estaba llorando desde que estábamos en las escaleras. Me gritó que me largara, que no tenía nada que hacer ahí pero no pude irme, me dolía mucho (también en mi pecho) verlo llorar así que me tiré junto con él y lo abrasé.

Al principio él intentó zafarse pero yo me aferré más y terminó por abrazarme también, estuvimos llorando por no sé cuánto tiempo pero se nos hizo tardísimo, yo no quería irme y dejarlo solo, ojalá tuviera una manera de mostrarle que siempre me tendrá a mí cuando me necesite, que nunca lo abandonaré. Nos subimos a su cama y seguimos platicando, ya no se veía tan triste pero sé que seguía doliéndole, lo sé porque a mí también sigue doliéndome.

Cuando se quedó dormido, puse el dibujo que le llevé en el buró de al lado de su cama, ojalá y no se olvide de llevarlo a Hogwarts, y me volví a escabullir a casa. Por suerte nadie notó mi ausencia, Lily duerme como roca. Pero ahora no sé qué hacer con la cosa en mi pecho, nunca me había sentido así, espero que Severus no se sienta igual, si pudiera, preferiría sentir la tristeza de los dos y que él sólo fuera feliz para siempre.

Mis ojos me están ardiendo, mejor voy a tratar de dormir, gracias por estar aquí para mí.

Nox.


	9. Capítulo 8: No estás solo

Querido diario:

Todo salió perfecto, este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida. Te tengo una sorpresa, por eso no te había escrito desde hace tanto, me costó trabajo ocultártelo pero era necesario, nadie podía saber lo que iba a hacer, excepto las personas que me ayudarían a llevar a cabo mi plan.

Verás, mamá y yo nos encontramos hace unos días a la señora Snape en el supermercado y ella nos contó lo triste que estaba por no poder estar con Severus en su cumpleaños, le pregunté cuándo sería y ella me dijo que el 9 de enero, desde ese momento mi mente empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad.

Quería una manera de recordarle a Severus que no estaba solo y sabía cómo podía lograrlo aunque no sería sencillo, o eso creí. Apenas llegué a casa inicié con l parte más difícil del plan, enviarle una carta al único que haría la diferencia entre que todo fuera un éxito o un fracaso. Tuve que ir a preguntarle a la señora Snape si había una forma de hacer llegar una carta a Hogwarts sin una lechuza porque Lily no había enviado a Snow, por fortuna la mamá de Severus tenía a "Night" y pude cumplir con el paso 1 "enviar mi petición al director Dumbledore".

En la carta le expliqué detalladamente lo difícil que era para un niño de la edad de Severus pasar su primer año lejos sus amigos y familia durante su cumpleaños, le di estadísticas sacadas de revistas sobre psicología, no hablaban en específico del tema pero sí sobre la importancia de los lazos familiares y amistosos, todo fue lo más formal que pude, hasta usé su nombre completo, y qué largo es. Al final de mi exposición de razones, le pedí que dejara venir a Lily y a Severus sólo por ese día, son magos y tienen trasladores, chimeneas y toda clase de cosas para ir de un lugar a otro en un parpadeo, no le veía gran dificultad.

Esperé todo un día con los pelos de punta, casi podía ver el "No" sobre el pergamino, y así fue. La respuesta del director fue "En verdad lamento tener que negar su petición señorita Evans pero los estudiantes no pueden abandonar el colegio durante época de clases, por mucho que coincida con sus más que acertados datos y opiniones, sin embargo, si usted desea, las puertas del colegio están abiertas para que pueda venir a celebrar con el joven Snape el día de su cumpleaños. Espero su respuesta, con cariño, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Sí, lo sabes, sé que sí. Fui a Hogwarts hoy, Dumbledore vino hasta aquí por mí y nos aparecimos en el Bosque Prohibido, tuve una aparición conjunta con un Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, y acabo de gritar mientras lo escribía. Todo fue maravilloso, no, todo fue espectacular, tampoco, ya sé, todo fue marespecreible.

El castillo es inmenso e indescriptible, creí que por ser muggle no podría verlo pero Dumbledore debió lanzarme un hechizo para permitirme hacerlo y no sabes cuánto lo adoro ahora, ojalá fuera mi abuelo, es genial. Había árboles por todos lados y la tierra desprendía un aroma muy peculiar, no a simple tierra mojada sino como a tierra mezclada con aire y mar y río y flores, no lo sé, estaba enloquecida, sigo enloquecida.

Cuando llegamos al castillo y vimos a todos los estudiantes me quedé de piedra, era como ver a mi propia escuela sólo que sabía que si hacia enfadar a alguien aquí me lanzarían por los aires antes de siquiera pensar en disculparme. Las manos me sudaban de la emoción y el pastel de chocolate que mamá me ayudó a preparar casi se me caía pero no lo iba a permitir, era para el cumpleaños de Severus.

El Gran Comedor casi me hace gritar, sí puede que soltara un gritito o dos, entrar ahí fue como entrar a mis sueños más desorbitantes. En las mesas todos comían despreocupados, busqué a Lily y a Severus con la mirada pero él me vio primero, sus ojos se hicieron enormes y corrió hasta mí, me tocó un hombro como para ver si era real, reí demasiado por eso y cuando vio el pastel que traía entre brazos, lo entendió todo y me dio la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, y eso me hizo más feliz que estar en Hogwarts.

El director me dijo que a las nueve volvería por mí y nos dejó solos, le pregunte a Severus por Lily pero él sólo se encogió de hombros, volví a preguntarle y me señaló la mesa de Gryffindor. La vi sentada junto a un niño con gafas que miraba a todos como si él fuera el dueño del universo, lo supe, era Potter, no podía creer que Lily estuviera riéndose de lo que le decía, me acerqué completamente enfadada, con Severus siguiéndome de cerca.

¿Sabes lo que hizo cuando me vio? Se levantó de prisa, me abrazó e hizo como si nada pasara, iba a preguntarle ¿qué estaba haciendo con ese? Pero no quería iniciar una discusión en un día tan genial como ese así que sólo le dije que había ido para celebrar el cumpleaños de Severus, Lily y él se emocionaron y dijeron que debían llevarme a conocer tantos lugares que apenas si daría tiempo, Severus hizo flotar el pastel para que no tuviera que seguir cargándolo y empezó a caminar hacia afuera. Antes de seguirlo a él y a Lily, me acerqué a la los leones hasta quedar frente a ese tal James Potter, me saludó con una sonrisa de "¿te gusté, cierto?" y me dijo "eres la otra Evans, vaya, lo lindas es de familia, mucho gusto, yo soy" y le tiré en la cara el jugo de calabaza que tenía en la mesa, le sonreí y le dije "sé quién eres, un brabucón" Todos en su mesa se quedaron boquiabiertos pero los ignoré y corrí para alcanzar a Lily y a Severus.

Lo que pasó no puedo contártelo con lujo de detalles, es una de esas cosas que quiero guardarme para mí y para nadie más, aunque sepa que no irás a contárselo a medio mundo pero es que fueron momentos tan increíbles que quiero atesorar en mi mente y mi corazón para siempre y nada que pudiera escribir sobre ellos les haría la justicia necesaria. Severus, Lily y yo nos la pasamos fenomenal, conocí lugares que jamás imaginé que siquiera existían y cumplí con mi cometido principal, Severus sabe que no está solo.

Nox.


	10. Capítulo 9: Mejores amigos

Querido diario:

Petunia cada día me hace más difícil el no volver a golpearla, ahora le dio por hacer que todos en la escuela dejen de hablarme, como si me importara que unos cabeza de chorlito me ignoren, pero lo que me hace enfurecer es que a todos les contó sobre Severus, le dice "el bicho raro de La Hilandera" y asegura que es el novio de Lily. Sí, es obvio que a él le gusta pero no son novios, hoy casi le tiro otro diente cuando lo mencionó.

En fin, no vine a contarte eso sino algo mil veces más importante. Severus me envió una carta y esta vez Lily no escribió nada así que él decidió escribirme por su propia cuenta. Me contó cada resultado de las hipótesis que hicimos, el más impactante fue el de la Poción de Olvido, resulta que si trituras las ramitas de Valeriana en lugar de sólo agregarlas tal cual, la poción es más efectiva. El Profesor Slughorn, su maestro de Pociones lo felicitó por eso.

Me envió también un frasquito con la muestra de la Poción, claro que me advirtió que ni loca la utilizara, me habló de cómo van las cosas con los tontos de Gryffindor. ¿Adivinas? Sí, siguen molestándolo igual que siempre, no sabes cuánto desearía poder ir a meterles un par de puñetazos, awww creo que me he vuelto un poco violenta.

Lo mejor de la carta llegó justo al final, me sorprendió lo que leí porque desde lo que pasó hace tres meses, cuando volvió a Hogwarts, no había mencionado el tema en ninguna de las ocasiones en que me escribió. Pero ¿para qué te lo platico? Mejor te lo escribo tal cual para que me ayudes a averiguar ¿qué debo pensar al respecto?

"Jasmine, quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Siempre eres tan linda conmigo, no sé lo que hice para merecer a amigas

tan maravillosas como Lily y tú pero me hace muy feliz tenerlas a las dos en mi vida.

En especial, quiero agradecerte por cómo me ayudaste con lo de mis padres,

si no hubieras estado ahí conmigo no sé lo que hubiera pasado.

Ahora sabes todo lo que ocurre en casa y a pesar de eso tú sigues hablándome y

preocupándote por mí y sé que no dijiste nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Lily.

No tienes idea de lo que significa para mí el tener a alguien en quien confiar

como yo confío en ti.

Puedo decir, sin miedo a equivocarme, que eres mi mejor amiga y deseo con todo mi corazón

que siempre lo seas. Eres la primer persona que realmente se ha interesado en mí,

en mis sentimientos y en mostrarme algo de cariño. Gracias por todo.

Atte. Tu amigo, Severus Snape

P.D. Aún hay noches en que sueño con ese delicioso pastel que me diste en mi cumpleaños."

Soy su mejor amiga, no Lily sino yo, él confía en mí. Podrás imaginar todas las volteretas que he dado de la alegría, ni las tonterías de Petufea me podrían arruinar esta felicidad. ¿Y leíste lo que dijo sobre el pastel? Sueña con él, le encantó, debo asegurarme de hacerle uno cuando acabe el año escolar. Siento que floto, ¿eso es posible?, claro si fuera una bruja lo sería pero no me importa porque soy muggle, la mejor amiga muggle de Severus Snape y me fascina la idea. Voy a leer un rato, hay algunas cosas en las hipótesis que debo corregir y tengo un millón de ideas nuevas que contarle a Severus y a Lily, nos vemos luego. Te quiero.

Nox.


	11. Capítulo 10: ¡Vaya cumpleaños!

Querido diario:

Todo esto es una locura, una auténtica locura, ¿tienes alguna idea de quién está haya abajo, en la sala, comiendo pastel y tomando té junto con Severus y mi familia? Nada más y nada menos que Dumbledore. Hoy es mi cumpleaños, supe desde que me desperté que sería un día estupendo pero este no es un primero de julio normal

Mis padres me despertaron con el "Happy birthday" como cada año, mamá me hizo mis panqueques favoritos y todos, excepto Petunia por supuesto, me dieron varios regalos. Libros, chocolates, ropa y un paquete de colores profesionales para dibujar, casi me desmayo cuando los vi, por fin tenía las herramientas para disfrutar de mi otro hobbie, además de leer, y es que amaba trazar, colorear, darle vida a un papel que, segundos antes, había estado en blanco.

Cuando estábamos desayunando, Severus llegó y mamá lo invitó a quedarse para celebrar con nosotros, él aceptó y Lily, él y yo, pasamos otro día increíble de juegos. Por la tarde, antes de partir el pastel, Severus aprovechó que Lily había ido al baño para darme el mejor regalo de todos, más bien, los mejores regalos de todos.

El primero era un collar plateado con forma de cierva, mi animal favorito, no podía creer que lo recordara, aunque teniendo en cuenta que también es el favorito de Lily no es tanto de extrañar, pero ignoremos eso. El segundo fue, no lo creerás, un libro primera edición de "El principito", amo ese libro y al parecer él también porque lo veía con mucho cariño. Le dije que no podía aceptar algo tan importante para él, me explicó que también era el favorito de su madre y que ella se lo había regalado a él pero que él deseaba que yo lo tuviera. Abrió una página del libro y me enseñó porqué.

Me señaló una de las frases que más me gustan "No era más que un zorro semejante a cien mil otros. Pero yo lo hice mi amigo y ahora es único en el mundo." Me sonrió y me dijo "Para mí tú eres única en el mundo" por eso quiero darte algo que realmente significa mucho para mí, después de todo, tú me has dado mucho más. Me puso el collar, le di las gracias y nos abrazamos hasta que escuchamos la puerta de la entrada abrirse y a mamá llamarme.

Agárrate fuerte, ¿listo?, ¿no?, no importa, yo tampoco estaba preparada. Dumbledore vino a decirnos que yo, sí, yo, había sido aceptada en Hogwarts y que a pesar de tener sólo 10 años empezaría a estudiar al iniciar el nuevo curso pues él sabía que yo ya estaba más que preparada para hacerlo.

Nunca antes en la historia de Hogwarts algo como eso ha pasado, acabo de cumplir 10 años ¿y si no estoy a la altura y terminan echándome?, Lily y Severus se pusieron muy contentos al igual que mis padres, Petunia se fue a encerrar a su cuarto, mejor porque nadie la extrañaría, y yo corrí a buscarte y a meterme aquí en el baño para poder platicarte lo que pasaba. No logro terminar de creerlo, tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena, sé cosas y me esfuerzo siempre pero ¿y si eso no es suficiente en este caso?

Claro que estoy feliz de que podré estudiar junto a Lily y a Severus, me imagino cómo nos la pasaremos y tan sólo imaginar todo lo que le haré a Potter y compañía como no dejen a Severus en paz me llena de emoción pero yo jamás imaginé que pudiera pasar esto, ser una bruja era un sueño completamente inalcanzable, yo no soy tan especial como Lily o Severus, soy sólo yo, ordinaria y muggle. Ash, mamá me llama, espero poder volver a hablar pronto contigo, sólo a ti puedo decírtelo absolutamente todo. Hasta luego y gracias. Por cierto, vaya cumpleaños ¿eh?

Nox


	12. Capítulo 11: Miedo

**POV Narrador**

Un afelpado y hermoso gato blanco dormía plácidamente sobre el regazo de una niña de ojos hazel que admiraba, sentada en el tejado de su casa, la enorme luna que refulgía esa noche como ninguna otra. La bella joven daba un suspiro tras otro, pensaba y repensaba en lo que estaba por venir a su vida, en la nueva etapa que iniciaría dentro de unas cuantas horas y que una parte dentro de ella deseaba evitar a toda costa.

Todo ese día, desde que despertó de golpe, completamente bañada de sudor, debido a una horrenda pesadilla, había estado taciturna y alejada de todo y de todos, pérdida en su propio mundo. Un nudo se había formado en la boca de su estómago como advirtiéndole que una vez que pisara Hogwarts, para convertirse en estudiante, el reloj que marcaba el tiempo de su felicidad comenzaría correr hacia atrás hasta agotarse.

No entendía de dónde venía todo el miedo y los malos presentimientos pero no existía manera de sacárselos, por más que trataba de sonreír y estar tan dichosa como al principio no lo lograba. No podía negar cuánto disfrutó volver al Callejón Diagon para comprar las cosas que necesitaría o la inusitada emoción que recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió la magia de la varita que la eligió, de madera de abeto, 11 ¼ pulgadas, no flexible y pelo de unicornio; tampoco ignoraría el hecho de haber encontrado al minino más precioso de todos en la Tienda de Animales Mágicos.

Artemis, como decidió nombrar al gato, llamó su atención apenas cruzó el umbral, sus ojos enormes y amarillos la escudriñaban como si pudieran leer sus pensamientos, lejos de molestarla eso hizo que sintiera una atracción inexplicable hacia él. En cuanto se acercó y lo tomó en brazos, Artemis fue completamente suyo, le ronroneó y se restregó contra ella con gran cariño. La dependienta del lugar, se sorprendió pues dijo que ese gato llevaba más de un año en el local y jamás había querido irse con nadie, parecía como si esperara a alguien. No quiso seguir buscando e instó a sus padres para que se lo compraran pero la dueña del local decidió regalárselo como agradecimiento por llevarse a, según sus propias palabras, el gato más desesperante e incomprensible de todos los que había tenido a su cargo.

También debía admitir que estar cerca de su hermana y su mejor amigo era un incentivo enorme para estar más que alegre pero, simplemente, no podía. Algo estaba mal con ella, tenía que ser, ¿por qué había pasado a ser tan inconmensurablemente fausta a sentirse como si estuviera por activar una bomba que dentro de unos años estallaría y le arrebataría lo que más quería?

-Jasmine, por fin, estás aquí.-

La niña miró a Severus subir hasta dónde ella se encontraba y colocarse a su lado con un gesto de alivio en el rostro.

-Pensé que te había pasado algo, por poco me matas del susto. Te busqué por todos lados, tus papás están muy preocupados ¿sabes? No han llamado a la policía sólo porque Lily los convenció de que lo único que querías era estar sola un rato.-

Severus miraba con apremio a Jasmine, esperaba que dijera algo, lo que fuera, para que pudiera comprender lo que pasaba pero sólo se limitaba a mirar hacia el cielo mientras acariciaba con rítmicos movimientos a la cosa peluda sobre sus piernas, al pelinegro nunca le agradaron las mascotas, tal vez porque jamás tuvo la oportunidad de siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de tener una.

-Jas, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué te mantuviste alejada todo el día? ¿por qué estás aquí?-

La castaña dio un profundo suspiro.

-No quiero ir a Hogwarts.-

Los ojos de Severus se agrandaron tanto que parecían dos enormes canicas.

-¿Cómo? ¿De qué estás hablando? Si estabas tan entusiasmada, ayer todo estaba bien, ¿y todos nuestros planes?-

Jasmine se encogió de hombros y agachó la mirada mientras que Severus comenzó a impacientarse.

-No me estás diciendo todo, ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión? ¿qué ocurrió?-

Jasmine sintió como su garganta comenzaba a cerrarse producto de las lágrimas que iniciaron su recorrido sobre su rostro. Artemis se despertó de golpe al percibir el cambio en el ambiente y en el estado de ánimo de su dueña, miró a Severus y le mostró los dientes a modo de desafío.

-Artemis, no.-

El gato dejó su pose de ataque y volvió a recostarse sobre Jasmine pero esta vez con su cabeza sobre su estómago, ronroneando algo semejante a una canción de cuna que comenzó a surtir efecto en Jasmine pues dejó de llorar y sintió una ola de tranquilidad invadiéndola. Severus se sorprendió por lo sucedido y más por ver a su amiga llorar por algo que no entendía, sólo atinó a acercarse aún más a ella y tomar su mano con delicadeza pero con la fuerza suficiente para mostrarle que no la soltaría ni dejaría ir hasta que le dijera lo que pasaba. Por primera vez, en esa noche, Jasmine miró directo a los ojos del pelinegro.

-Tengo miedo, Severus.-

-¿De qué? Si es porque eres menor, debes sentirte orgullosa, te permitieron la entrada porque eres fenomenal, superas a cualquiera que vaya a entrar a Hogwarts, lo sabes.-

-No es por eso.-

-Tus padres estarán bien, Petunia será feliz sola y tú estarás con Lily y conmigo…-

-Tuve una pesadilla.-

Y así de fácil, como siempre que hablaba con él, dijo lo que mayor terror le había provocado.

-¿Sobre qué?-

-No estoy muy segura pero, pude vernos a ti, a Lily y a mí, éramos adultos y había una especie de guerra… Gente sufría… Había tanto dolor y pena… Severus, vi a un mago malo, muy malo al que todos teníamos miedo, siseaba en mi mente, como una serpiente a punto de atacar, me miró directamente y vi… vi… la muerte.-

La piel de Severus se erizó ante la narración de su amiga, no sabía qué decir.

-Lo peor es que lo sentí, no era un simple sueño, lo sé, algo dentro de mí me dice que fue un aviso de lo que está por venir.-

El agarre de Severus se intensificó y la miró con seriedad.

-Fue sólo un mal sueño, Jasmine y aun asumiendo que fue una especie de aviso o algo así, alejarte del mundo al que realmente perteneces no solucionaría nada. Viste una guerra, a un mago que querrá herirte, entonces aprende a pelear y a defenderte, tal vez el aviso fue para darte una oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto. "El miedo es un sentimiento natural, al igual que lo es el amor, la alegría o la tranquilidad. Pero al contrario que estos, el miedo es muy egocéntrico, y si se le deja, es capaz de hacerse con el control absoluto, creando para ello, espirales paralizantes que engullen a su creador…"-

-"…Miedo a la vida, miedo a ti mismo, miedo al miedo." Eso lo dijo el Principito.-

-Sí, sé que lo sabes. No dejes que el miedo gane y te paralice, eres más fuerte que él, eres más fuerte que cualquier cosa, además, sea como sea, no tienes mucho de qué preocuparte.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Severus le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora a Jasmine.

-Porque jamás dejaré que alguien te lastime.-

Jasmine le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque, dentro de ella, su corazón le gritaba que su mayor miedo no era que ella saliera herida sino no poder evitar que los que amaba lo hicieran.

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Te lo juro.-

Severus se acercó y depositó un tierno beso sobre la frente de Jasmine que se puso del color de las cerezas por el gesto pero trató de disimularlo.

-Bueno y ¿en cuál casa crees que quede?-

-Mmm veamos, eres tan astuta como un Slytherin, tan valiente como un Gryffindor e incluso más, Leal como un Hufflepuff e inteligente como ningún Ravenclaw. Creo que el sombrero tardará bastante contigo.-

El optimismo volvió a Jasmine, las palabras y acciones de Severus habían logrado apartar todo lo malo que hasta hacía pocos minutos la embargaba. Colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo, sin soltar su mano y se permitió unos momentos más de calma y completa felicidad, ya el tiempo le diría si había sido un error.

* * *

 ***¿En qué casa creen que quede Jasmine?**


	13. Capítulo 12: Primeras impresiones

Querido diario:

Por fin estoy aquí, y sí puedes decir "Jasmine ya habías estado antes en Hogwarts" pero no es lo mismo venir de visita un par de horas que sentarte en el Gran Comedor con tus compañeros de casa a comer todas esas delicias que jamás habías probado y nada que haya hecho antes me había emocionado tanto como tomar asiento en ese taburete anticuado para esperar el veredicto del Sombrero Seleccionador.

Escuchar la voz de un objeto, que no tendría porqué moverse y mucho menos hablar, dentro de tu mente no es algo para lo cual puedas prepararte. Lily y Severus me contaron paso por paso cómo sería pero aunque me hubieran hecho ilustraciones y hubiéramos actuado la escena completa habría estado lista para tal experiencia.

Ese pedazo arrugado, sucio y viejo de tela parecía saberlo todo sobre mí, incluso más de lo que yo misma sé y eso da mucho pero mucho miedo; claro que lo peor es cuando comienza dudar entre si mandarte a una o a otra casa. Y fue lo peor para mí porque las dudas también me estaban matando. Lily y mis padres querían que estuviera en Gryffindor, sería otra valiente en la familia Evans. Severus me había dicho que Ravenclaw sería la mejor para mí porque mi inteligencia no podía ser desperdiciada con los insípidos leones pero que en serio desearía que fuera elegida para Slytherin porque así no se sentiría solo todo el tiempo aunque también sabía que estar entre las serpientes no sería tan fácil para alguien con mis antecedentes mágicos. La pregunta era ¿qué era lo que yo realmente quería?

Lo pensé y repensé mil veces, mientras jugaba, mientras estudiaba, mientras caminaba, mientras me bañaba, mientras dormía y sólo hasta que el Sombrero estuvo a punto de enviarme a Ravenclaw supe la respuesta. Prácticamente lo obligué a enviarme con las serpientes, trató de disuadirme con tonterías como "en Ravenclaw lograrías cosas excepcionales, tu cerebro es único y tal inteligencia debe ser guiada por los mejores" pero tiré abajo cada uno de sus argumentos. Después de un rato y tras amenazarlo con que como no me diera lo que yo quería un buen día terminaría despertando entre gritos y rodeado de fuego maldito por fin gritó lo que sellaría mi unión a Hogwarts: ¡Slytherin!

Lily se sorprendió al igual que todos en el Gran Comedor, sobre todo, la profesora McGonagall me miraba con un asombro mayor al que yo demostré cuando Dumbledore me dijo que era una bruja. Corrí a sentarme con Sev que me recibió con un abrazo y una enorme sonrisa y con eso supe que había tomado la decisión correcta y que lo que pasara después valdría completamente la pena. Después de que terminaran de ser elegidos todos los demás, la cena fue la más deliciosa del mundo, comí un millón de trozos de pie y un millón y medio de postres.

Estaba demasiado feliz, Sev y yo platicábamos de todo lo que haríamos a partir del día siguiente. Nuestras sesiones de estudio, el lugar que debíamos buscar para seguir realizando nuestros experimentos, los horarios de ambos que debíamos revisar para tener las mismas horas libres, las visitas que haríamos a la biblioteca, los ingredientes que necesitábamos y los profesores a los que habíamos de buscar para resolver algunas dudas. No paramos de hablar por un largo rato hasta que tonto uno, dos, tres y cuatro comenzaron a molestar. Enviaron un papel a Severus donde había un dibujo móvil de él pareciendo un mendigo que lloraba, al lado decía "Quejicus"

Severus se encogió de hombros como si no le importara pero bajó la mirada, le dolía que se burlaran de su falta de recursos y a mí eso sí que me hizo enojar. Me paré de la mesa y él trató de detenerme pero le dije que iría a despedirme de Lily antes de que nos fuéramos a nuestras habitaciones y él me creyó. Llegué con mi hermana, que estaba sentada en medio de tonto uno y tonto dos (James Potter y Sirius Black), ella me abrazó y me dijo que lo sentía mucho ja ja ja cómo si hubiera sido expulsada o algo así, por favor, si yo escogí mi casa y me sentía orgullosa de esa elección, claro que no se lo iba a decir porque eso hubiera provocado una discusión por haber interferido con las reglas que dictaban que el Sombrero era quien elegía a dónde pertenecías, amaba a mi hermana pero ella no entendía que las reglas son para quienes las necesitan no para quienes sabemos en que momento debemos romperlas.

Como sea, dejé que me "consolara" así distraje su atención y la de los tontos que también se unieron a las "palabras de aliento", lo que fue perfecto para mí porque pude sacar discretamente el frasco de muestra de "Poción de hipo" que Severus y yo hicimos para mostrarle a Slughorn. No tenía idea de si esa poción modificada funcionaría como queríamos pero la mejor forma de averiguarlo era usándola así que la vacié en los vasos de jugo de Potter y Black sin que se dieran cuenta.

¿Sabes lo que ocurrió? Pues sólo te diré que una gota de sangre de dragón y media de moco de gusarajo diluidas en el momento exacto de la Poción de hipo provocan dos días completos de hipo incesante y diarrea continua jajaja. Todo el colegio se enteró de la "rara enfermedad" de los tontines pero nadie siquiera sospecho de la frágil y dulce niña de diez años que "accidentalmente" había terminado en Slytherin, excepto Severus que evidentemente terminó sabiéndolo y no paró de reírse por mucho, mucho tiempo. Lo mejor fue que pudimos corroborar el correcto funcionamiento de nuestra poción mejorada.

Por otro lado, Sev tenía razón, estar en la casa de las serpientes no es fácil. Me miran, mal, me hablan peor y tratan de lastimarme todo el tiempo pero ellos la llevan de perder. Me crié con Petunia, estoy acostumbrada a los idiotas pesados como ella y no soy de las que bajan la cabeza y dejan que todo el mundo las pise. Si quieren guerra la tendrán, deberías verlos, la mayoría son tan bobos que dan pena, salvo una o dos excepciones, los he visto, los he escuchado y no me impresionan. Además Severus está de mi lado, somos el mejor equipo, el primer día, una tal Bellatrix de último año quiso lanzarme un hechizo cortante en un brazo pero entre él y yo terminamos desarmándola y cortándole la mitad del cabello. Desde ese momento ella no se ha vuelto a meter conmigo, hasta parece que le agrado, y los ataques de las otras serpientes se han hecho más discretos aunque no menos molestos. Un día me cansaré de soportarlos y les mostraré que por muy "sangre sucia" que me consideren deben respetarme o lamentar las consecuencias.

En fin, eso ha sido a grandes rasgos lo que ha pasado en todo este tiempo que no te he escrito. También me encantan mis materias aunque ya sé prácticamente todo lo que hay que saber de este año y tal vez incluso del que viene, algunos me llaman "odiosa e insufrible" por conocer las respuestas en clase pero sólo lo hacen los más odiosos Gryffindor porque los de mi casa se quejan de todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo excepto de la enorme cantidad de puntos que consigo. Los maestros están sorprendidos por mi habilidad para adquirir y aplicar mis conocimientos, y sólo llevo un par de días, nunca he sido presumida pero hoy lo seré contigo, al fin nadie leerá esto nunca, soy la mejor de mi año y, junto a Severus y a Lily, soy la mejor de la escuela entera. Hogwarts es mi lugar, pertenezco aquí y sólo espero jamás desear que eso cambie.

Debo irme, en unos minutos hay que revisar la poción que dejamos reposar en nuestro lugar secreto que es nada más y nada menos que tan tan tan: la Sala de los menesteres, en una habitación enorme que se adapta a las necesidades de quien la vaya a ocupar, en nuestro caso, es un laboratorio totalmente equipado y listo para usar y además es secreto, sólo Sev y yo sabemos su ubicación exacta, sugería decírselo a Lily pero Severus se opuso rotundamente, dijo que confiaba en ella pero no en ella estando con Potter y compañía y que no quería que nuestra habitación confidencial al rato estuviera llena de tontos engreídos. Me sorprendió pero acepté encantada, no me gustaba ocultarle algo a mi hermana pero me encantaba tener otro secreto que sólo Severus y yo conocíamos. Gracias por leerme y por jamás comentar nada de lo que te digo, te quiero.

Nox.

* * *

 **Nota:** Sé que el capítulo ha sido corto y la espera ha sido larga pero ojalá que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por leer, espero sus votos y comentarios. Hasta la próxima.


	14. Capítulo 13: Helada

Querido diario:

Estoy muy cansada, tanto que en cualquier momento temo que caeré dormida y no despertaré hasta dentro de un mes. Estas últimas semanas han sido las más horribles que he tenido, no es nada fácil tratar de salvar a todos siendo sólo una niña de diez años porque nadie quiere escucharte, mucho menos creer que puedes tener la respuesta que tanto han buscado.

Espera, no he hablado contigo desde que todo comenzó. Bien, te pondré rápidamente al tanto. Debes recordar lo bien que estaba yendo todo. Severus y yo estábamos haciendo nuestro trabajo de investigación y los experimentos necesarios, las clases eran pan comido y Potter y compañía estaban controlados. Lo único malo era que ya no pasábamos tanto tiempo con Lily porque ella dividía su tiempo entre nosotros y sus nuevos amigos, claro que no era tan malo porque eso me daba más tiempo con Severus. Luego tuvimos las vacaciones de navidad y nos divertimos como locos, sobre todo, planeando nuevas formas de mantener a raya a los tontines de Gryffindor, claro que a escondidas de mi hermana.

Fue a mediados de enero, justo una semana después del cumpleaños de Severus, cuando todo comenzó. Primero fue un Ravenclaw con fiebre diagnosticado con simple gripe, luego fueron 3 Hufflepuff con el mismo problemas, después todo se salió de control. A la fiebre se le sumaron dolores musculares, pérdidas momentáneas de la consciencia, convulsiones y, lo peor vino cuando, también aumentaron el número de alumnos enfermos.

A los primeros los trasladaron a San Mungo pero cuando la enfermedad se extendió, Hogwarts fue puesto en cuarentena. Cancelaron las clases, nos mantuvieron separados no sólo de los enfermos sino de todos los demás, cada quien dentro de la zona designada a su casa. Estaba realmente preocupada, Severus estaba conmigo pero no sabía nada de Lily, todo lo que escuchábamos era por rumores de los prefectos o de nuestro jefe de casa. Nadie sabía de qué enfermedad se trataba, había más pacientes que doctores disponibles y no teníamos fecha para volver a la normalidad. Severus no lo mostraba abiertamente, sobre todo porque quería hacerme sentir tranquila, pero también estaba muy preocupado por Lily. Pasábamos el tiempo leyendo y hablando de posibles causas para lo que pasaba, era nuestra mejor forma de distraernos pero, en el fondo, sabíamos que podíamos resolver el enigma, si tan sólo pudiéramos ir a nuestro lugar. ¿Adivinas? Sí, nos tomó exactamente 1 día, 3 horas y 21 minutos reunir la información necesaria y convencernos de ponernos manos a la obra.

No fue fácil engañar a nuestros "avispados" compañeros ni al especialmente "perspicaz" prefecto que cuidaba la entrada a la Sala Común, si hasta nos llevó dos minutos completos salir de territorio Slytherin. Por supuesto, estoy siendo sarcástica, Severus y yo nos preparamos para los desafíos más grandes y resultó ser como engañar a un Troll. Lo único desafiante fue llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres pues los cuadros casi nos descubren y el pasillo lateral a ella estaba custodiado por un par de aurores, claro que una simple poción de confusión de nuestra reserva personal nos dio la ventaja para llegar a nuestra meta.

Una vez en el laboratorio todo fue increíble. Lo veía en los ojos de Severus, este era nuestro mayor reto y lo conseguiríamos. La Sala nos proporcionó un pasadizo hasta nuestra Sala Común así que prácticamente nos la vivíamos trabajando de la mañana a la noche, todos estaban tan preocupados que ni siquiera notaron nuestras ausencias. Hicimos cálculos, pociones e indagamos con profesores, cuadros y compañeros hasta que llegamos al origen, los primeros en enfermarse presentaron síntomas unas horas después de volver del Lago Negro.

Y claro que hicimos lo que estás pensando, rompimos hasta la última regla del colegio pero nuestra curiosidad era más grande. Estuvimos buscando en el lugar durante mucho, mucho tiempo, se hizo de noche y el frío era tan extremo que Severus se quitó su jersey y me lo puso, a pesar de que el también se estaba helando. Estuvimos a punto de darnos por vencidos pero cuando los rayos de la luna iluminaron el lago, algo sumamente brillante destacó en la orilla. Nos miramos con sorpresa y mucho miedo, la habíamos encontrado, la causa a todo aquello era una simple flor.

La _perfectus glacies_ es una hermosísima flor que unicamente se hace visible ante los rayos de la luna. Sólo se tiene un registro de ella, en el diario de un famoso Herbólogo que murió de causas desconocidas. La llamó así por su superficie perfectamente blanca y suave además de que describió su tacto como si te sumergieras dentro de un iceberg. Uniendo las piezas, pensamos que quizás la causa de la muerte del científico ya no era tan desconocida. Severus se acercó a la orilla del lago con una de las bolsas que llevábamos para tomar muestras. Traté de impedírselo pero era Severus Snape, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza nada ni nadie lo hace cambiar de opinión.

Volvimos al laboratorio con las flores y, gracias a un encantamiento modificado: usamos una variante del Lumos solem, Lumos lunae, para crear luz de luna, conseguimos poder estudiar las flores. Nos llevó una semana completa de estudio sobre herbología y anatomía pero al final llegamos a la conclusión de que los componentes mágicos de la flor sí eran los culpables de la extraña enfermedad pues alteraban el sistema inmunológico y nervioso del cuerpo humano, además, a mayor exposición, los efectos eran peores y degenerativos y, con el tiempo, el resultado sería mortal. Para colmo, era contagiosa.

Somos unos niños pero no somos tontos. Corrimos a decirle al Director y a los demás sobre nuestro descubrimiento, ¿qué obtuvimos? miradas de compasión, regaños por estar fuera de nuestra casa y palabras de "aliento" que nos decían "tranquilos, pronto descubriremos lo que ocurre","no se desesperen y no dejen de ser tan creativos, en el futuro la imaginación puede serles de mucha ayuda".

¿Nos molestamos? No, en realidad, nos sentimos muy mal porque entre más se negaran a creernos más tiempo les llevaría encontrar la cura y más personas podrían morir. ¿Nos dimos por vencidos? Por supuesto que no, contábamos con un laboratorio y recursos prácticamente ilimitados. Aumentamos nuestros esfuerzos, trabajamos día y noche, dormíamos donde nuestros ojos se cerraban, sólo salíamos a conseguir comida porque esa era una de las pocas cosas que la Sala no podía darnos. Aunque eso sólo fue hasta que una elfina llamada Minnie nos descubrió, ella sí creyó en nosotros y nos llevó comida cuando lo necesitamos.

Pasó otra semana, estábamos tan cerca pero no todo sale como uno quiere, Severus se contagió. No quería dejarlo solo pero me separaron de él a punta de varita, literalmente, fue horrible pero sequé mis lágrimas y volví al laboratorio, más que nunca deseaba encontrar la solución. No podía, no quería imaginar un mundo en el que Severus no estuviera.

Por cuatro días enteros, con su día y su noche, no paré, mi cerebro no fue capaz de detenerse y al quinto día tenía un frasquito con cuatro gotas completamente invisibles a simple vista, sólo se revelaban a la luz de la luna, y lo supe con la misma seguridad que sabía que necesitaba ver a Severus, tenía la cura.

Una vez más, estuve en el despacho del Director. Una vez más hubo regaños y miradas de lástima pero esa vez no lo soporté y les grité con todo el cansancio, el dolor, el miedo y el hambre que tenía, sólo comí un par de veces mientras trabajaba: "Ustedes son los adultos más desesperantes, groseros y tontos que he conocido. Sé lo que pasa, tengo la cura y sólo se niegan a creerme porque no tengo los millones de años de edad pero ¿qué creen? Yo, una niñita de diez años, junto a su mejor amigo de trece, logró lo que todas la eminencia de San Mungo y sus alrededores no han conseguido así que, háganme un favor, cierren la boca y tomen la cura. Necesito que la reproduzcan porque puedo ser un millón de veces más inteligente que todos juntos pero mi cuerpo y mis herramientas me impiden realizar todas las dosis necesarias para curarlos a todos, sirvan para algo por primera vez ¿quieren?

Se quedaron pasmados, miaron el frasco que les tendía y me dijeron que no había nada ahí, antes de que volvieran con sus tonterías, pronuncié el "Lumos lunae" y la poción en el frasco brilló plateada y hermosa. Abrieron los ojos y la boca tan grandes que me pregunté si se habían hecho daño. Rápidamente les expliqué todo desde el principio, el descubrimiento de la flor, los estudios, los experimentos, los cálculos, todo y Dumbledore decidió que la única forma de averiguarlo era intentarlo. Todos los demás se opusieron pero el Director me llevó hasta donde estaban los pacientes, Severus estaba completamente inconsciente, fui hasta él y le di un beso en la frente para luego volver a dónde estaba Dumbledore. Le informé que una gota era suficiente para servir de antídoto.

Habló con Narcissa Malfoy, la paciente más grave que aún vivía. Estando ahí me enteré que 14 de mis compañeros habían fallecido. Le explicó que yo decía tener una cura y que tal vez era la única oportunidad que tenía, ella aceptó, para mi sorpresa, ser nuestro conejillo de indias. Veinticinco minutos después de suministrarle la cura sus síntomas fueron retrocediendo, en menos de un día ya estaba casi al cien por ciento y sin ningún efecto secundario.

Aunque todos tenían más dudas que felicidad, me llevaron hasta las instalaciones de San Mungo donde les enseñé paso a paso cómo elaborar la cura. Hace media hora se le suministró el antídoto al último enfermo, Severus. También nos darán el antídoto a todos los que no nos enfermamos ya que funciona como vacuna, lo descubrí cuando lo administré en mí, sí ya sé que fui muy imprudente pero alguien debía ser el primero en probar que no fuera a envenenar a nadie. Todo el colegio está de fiesta, por fin acabó y todos me felicitan y me agradecen, ya hablan del premio que nos otorgarán a mí y a Severus y del dinero que nos darán pero yo sólo puedo pensar en dos cosas:

La primera, que por mucho que hayamos descubierto la solución, no lo hicimos lo suficientemente rápido, 14 personas murieron, 14 de los nuestros y eso nunca podría borrarlo de mi cabeza y, la segunda, que estuve a lado de Severus cuando le suministraron el antídoto y por alguna razón sentí realmente horrible cuando lo primero que hizo al despertar fue nombrar a Lily, fue como si me aplastaran el pecho con un puño de hielo. Llamé a mi hermana y le pedí que cuidara a Severus pues quería descansar, ella no se puso muy contenta pues quería estar con Potter, también él se enfermó, pero accedió para que yo pudiera descansar. Preferiría mil veces asegurarme personalmente de que Severus esté completamente sano pero si él prefiere estar con Lily, yo seré feliz con lo que a él lo haga feliz.

En fin, ahora sí iré a dormir, creo que merezco un buen descanso. Gracias por estar aquí conmigo y ser sólo para mí. Oh mira, Artemis también me prefiere a mí, los quiero a los dos. Descansa, amigo, nos veremos pronto, tal vez mañana sea mejor.

Nox

* * *

 ***¿Reviews?**


End file.
